Reincarnation
by Edgelord578
Summary: REWRITTEN "Souls are not born, yugi. they never die nor do they vanish... a soul is eternal. What if we have lived there, with them.. but not as Ryou and Yugi.. it's called the soul reincarnation; the rebirth of the soul." Gender bender. YxY / BxB / SxJ . EDITED AND Being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited and rewritten.**

 **A/N : No i don't own Yugioh.. sadly..**

 **This is going to be gender-bend with female Yugi / Female Ryou / Female Joey.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **...**

The teenager stood before his friend's house, genuine and authentic concern painted upon his face. He rose his tight and almost pale fist up to once again knock at the front door. The boy shifted uncomfortably, the icy air breeze harshly began to bluster and he had to turn his face away from the blowing wind, sealing his eyes shut for a brief moment, burying his face into his elbow.

"I do hope he's fine," he said to one other himself when he removed his arm, "He sounded a bit... Strained"

As his curved slender digits fell again to his side, Yugi could hear faint, hazy footsteps approaching from behind the said wooden door. He glanced up, amethyst orbs shimmering beneath the moonlit darkling sky. His friend, Bakura, had never called him at such an hour much less asked to see him? something was wrong. And fortunately, it had nothing to do with the spirit of the ring that was long ago buried in the shadows and forgotten about.

"Hello, Yugi," he heard the male's softer tone of voice as the door creaked open, pulling him back into reality and cutting his distorted thoughts, "Please, come inside! I'm really sorry for bringing you here, at this time," he continued to rumble apologetically as he slid the door further and allowed the shorter boy inside.

"I thought it'd be a lot better if it was now rather than later- and when you were actually _alone_ , I'm terribly sorry though! "

"It's alright, Bakura. I just hope you're okay." he stated as the warmth of the atmosphere surrounding him began to embrace his petite figure, he unintentionally rubbed both of his freezing palms together, allowing a momentary heating sensation to rush all over his body with a hidden shiver.

"Yes, I- I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about," he snickered, a half suppressed, fake, chuckle vibrating through his chest, "Well, why don't I make you some hot chocolate? Okay?" Earning a simple nod, the white-haired male flashed a sheepish, bashful smile before turning on his heels and rushing to the kitchen-leaving his companion alone in the living room. Yugi, not knowing what to do or where to go, just followed him. He wasn't so familiar with Ryou's house so he timidly walked through the dim hall until he reached the kitchen. It was unorderly messy, with huge old, archaic books and pieces of torn and neglected paper tossed and scattered on the surface of the kitchen table.

The male seemed to notice him entering, he turned around with his pale, long fingers wrapped gently around two steamy cups. Ryou glanced at his companion and caught his curios gaze,

"Well..," he breathed, placing the two coco cups on the table, "Come'on take a seat."

He said before moving a chair and sitting at the polished black wooden table positioned in the middle of the kitchen, watching as his friend took a seat across him, he handed him his cup of coco and tilted his head with another smile. His white curls lightly brushing against his equally white neck, tickling his delicate skin.

"Wow Ryou, where did you get all of this?" asked Yugi, whose purple eyes roamed over the books and notes. Ryou brought the cup up to his lips parting them slightly allowing the hot liquid to brush against his tongue, and warm his cavern.

"The library is a _wonderful_ place. " he scoffed, leaning against his chair.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ryou?"

The dark circles beneath his wearisome, heavy eyes didn't say so.

There was a moment of silence, and staring.

"I found a way... to reach them"

The glass hit the surface of the table, and silence fell heavy around them after the collision, like a thick cloud of fog surrounding their figures, except for the brown liquid dripping and slowly hitting the hard floor. His startled expression immediately superseded by a regretful, apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry- I-" The smaller male rose to his feet, pushing the chair away as he did.

"It's ok, I'll handle it." Ryou looked around, and quickly snatched whatever his lean hands could grasp before falling to one knee, and cleaning the mess.

"To reach them?" restated Yugi, who also bent his leg and knelt down in front of his friend who glanced up, and their eyes met, brown melting in purple. Ryou bashfully bowed his chin, focusing on the piece of cloth within his hand and began to scrub the floor, his white locks swaying Lethargically with every faint movement.

"So, I really don't know how to say it," his words were followed by a heavy sigh, "I've been working on something, a way to bring them back-I couldn't find any but-.."

"So you mean to tell me that you've been sitting here for the last few days trying to communicate with The Pharaoh?" the smaller male pulled his face away, not noticing the distinct change in his tone.

 _'And Bakura_..'

"Yes."

"And you were pretending to be sick?"

"I-.. yes."

Yugi shook his head and stood up pushing the chair behind him, "Ryou, we were worried about you! Is that why you didn't want us to come and pay a visit?"

"Look yugi, I'm really sorry, " he stated, endeavoring to overcome the guilt flaring within his chest,

"You need to listen, Yugi you need to listen! Don't you miss him?" he already knew the answer to that, everybody did.

He rose up to his feet, and grabbed the male's slender shoulders, his brownish orbs searching his exquisitely delicate face.

I found a way, to see them, to talk to them.. I found a way- a portal maybe, to reach them."

As lunatic as he may have sounded, it was true. He was yet to try it, but it was true.

Realizing how tight his grip was, he released the other's shoulders eyes blinking and mouth agape. Yugi was standing there, completely frozen, a blank expression shown upon his face.

"Why?" was all what he could utter.

" _Why_?!"

"Why would you do something like that? You, Ryou? Of all the people, you want him back?"

Ryou let out a breath he didn't know was holding, sighing audibly, he turned his face to elsewhere,

"I know, God, I know- it should be me of all people who hates him, who wants nothing but for him to drown in eternal darkness, because of, everything! I know..."

He wouldn't bring himself to admit it but, Bakura, the evil, terrifying, abominably ill, spirit of the ring... He missed him. Even when he would awaken in the middle if the night, lying only god knows where, with a splitting headache and hazy memories, when he would sleep for days, not knowing where he is or what his body is doing out there . He even hurt his friends, the only group of sane people who accepted him even when the pure evil was hanging around his neck, they tolerated him, they forgave him, when he couldn't forgive himself. It was all because of him, it was all because of Bakura.

Ryou caught a glimpse of lightening, followed by a strong crack of thunder, illuminating the dull room and casting blackish shadows of their figures on the wall.

"It's getting late, and the weather outside is not promising.. So why don't you stay over tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay, please forgive me.**

 **Also thank you for reading my story. The ships are mainly YxY, BxR, JxS and maybe some MxM**

 **I posted this as chapter one and I'm really sorry about that!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **...**

"Ah, Yugi," Ryou nearly whispered, shifting in agility in order to be facing his companion, who was curled up under the covers, "Do you think it's going to work?"

He heard the other male moving slightly beneath the warm blanket covering both of their bodies, it was awkward, _really awkward_. The male has seldom shared a bed with someone-anyone, but Ryou had only one bedroom, the other one, of course, being his father's.

"I don't know, Ryou. To be honest," he stared back-right after their faces met, at the brown, glistening eyes, "I don't know.." It was followed by a heavy, a really heavy audible sigh, escaping the boy's soft petal lips, the sneaking moonlight lightening up his gleaming amethyst orbs as if a glimmering galaxy was lurking within those lucid eyes.

"I don't know Ryou.." Yugi restated, breaking the somehow convenient silence embracing their figures. The only sound hearable was that of the weeping sky outside and water pouring off the roof right above them.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, when they were still downstairs, Ryou had asked him to take off his black leather choker, claiming that he would need something that had previously connected both the vessel and the spirit. He cringed, invisibly recoiling into himself on hearing that word "Vessel". Yet, Yugi didn't mind, not at all actually, though it was a little bit weird- but he consented to hand him the leather neck-piece, watching as his friend's slender fingers wrapped tightly around the fabric.

"I would've asked for that metal chain you hung around your neck, but i know you don't just carry it around." He explained whilst his pale digits and penetrative eyes traveled from a book to another and from a passage to another, his soft fingertips brushing lightly against the perished ink and ancient words.

Ryou, on the other hand, used his, no Bakura's, deck. The boy had kept the cards with him ever since the spirit left the human world.

As if reading his friend's mind, Ryou proclaimed, "No, I didn't get rid of them, they're some authentic good cards, I'm not an expert but- ugh, I'm sure you know more than I do." He glanced up at Yugi, chuckling lightly, then shaking his head whilst stealing a final glimpse of the various cards in his hands, a warm, yet melancholic smile creeped to his pale lips as the perspicuous memories ran through his mind.

* * *

A pair of dull eyes flickered opened, it was abominably blurry, silent, save for those muffled and faint noises seeming to come from afar. It was unmistakably a dream, memories from their previous night were still vivid in his mind. The hazy noises began to grow louder, clearer and louder until the sight before and those sounds around him finally became obvious, evident at once. He sucked in a breath, and his once dim eyes sparkled brightly with life. As if he had just awakened from an odious _n_ _ightmare_.

"Princess!"

Among all the unfamiliar voices he heard all at the same time, one particular voice caused him to snap back to reality. She looked around, observing her surroundings for a brief moment, a hand grasped her forearm, and pulled her back.

Before she could even realize it, someone was running apace past her small figure, it all happened in slow motion, just like one of those dramatic scenes she'd see in a boring romantic movie, and a pair or lilac eyes met hers for what seemed like eternity, her own hair was floating and her lips parted lingeringly, along with her widening eyes which caught a sly, amused smirk upon his broad and dark lips.

"Princess! are you okay?"

' _Princess_?'

It all went back to normal and she could hear the guards rushing behind him. the sudden blast of air brushing against her skin and raising her beige dress along with her pale, silky curls that swayed Lethargically with the wind.

"Oh gods! I knew it was a bad idea to just wander around! Princess, are you alright?"

The grip on her hand tightened a bit before it was released, Ryou turned around to face the female, who seemed more terrified than worried, she was a young girl of about eighteen or nineteen years old, her black hair and cinnamon colored skin glistened brightly in the golden sun rays.

"Are you talking to _me_?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **...**


End file.
